Limits
by Revlis Charm
Summary: The Ninja are invited to a new Robot producer called Techno Industries. But when they visit, it turns out Virus, owner of Techno In., has created a Virus called Virus Z and wants to use it to hack Zane. So when two of the Ninja are captured, what will happen? Will they ever escape? But one of them is about to receive a lot of pain. RATED T FOR BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE, AND BLOODY SHIT!
1. Summary

(Kai's POV)

Slowly, Kai regained consciousness. He opened his eyes. He was chained, the chains binding his hands together behind his back, and his legs were folded under him, also chained. The room had a silver floor, with glowing red lines connecting to form shapes engraved on the silver metal. The room was not so big, or little, but longish. The walls were silver/black, red code moving on it, like in the Digiverse.

Kai spotted a figure, also chained on the other side of the room.

It was Zane.

He looked undamaged, sitting in a similar position as me. Looking at my chains, they were black metal, same as his, but Zane's had a red glint to them. He was chained at his hands and legs, like him, but there was also a collar around his neck with a chain, as well as his midsection.

This was all his fault...

(Flashback?)

A few days ago, we had received a invite to visit a new robotic producer, Techno Industries. So, me, Nya, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Zane went to visit. It had been deep in the Digital Forest, and inside were robot people. Of course, Jay being the talkative one and a inventor, he wont stop his yapping.

There had been a robot girl named Huren who had led the tour. She had had silver metal skin and long, shiny silvery metallic hair. Her eyes had been blood red, which we found strange. She wore a black dress, similar to the one P.I.X.A.L. had worn, except Huren's had no sleeves, and its colour was black instead of purple.

 _"All of Techno Industries is automated by humanoids. We work hard to achieve our aspirations."_

 _Jay raised his hand._

 _"Yes, Mr. Walker?"_

 _"What the heck does automated and humanoids mean? What's an aspiration?"_

 _"The term automated means operated by computers or machines instead of people. Humanoids are robots or creatures that resemble a human being, and aspirations are strong desires to achieve something important."_

Jay started asking more questions, but he was ignored and Huren continued on with the tour.

But as we went on with the tour, I noticed some of the robots staring. First, I didn't think much about it, but then I saw they were looking at Zane. So I just thought, he's a Nindroid, they probably never seen a robot from somewhere else.

When we reached the top floor, there was a robot waiting for us there. He called himself Virus. He wore a black ninja GI with red details, and had black metal skin. His hair was metallic black, styled in a buzz cut, except instead of flat, it was pointed at the top. The spikes at the top of his metal hair were red. When he turned to face us, his eyes glowed blood red.

Virus's blood red eyes glanced over us, but stopped at Zane. He stopped looking at him when Cole broke the silence. Virus talked a bit, but then he showed us something. One of his latest inventions, he said.

It was a black shiny metal flash drive, with a glowing red strip near the end. He told us how it worked.

 _"I call it Virus Z. I got the idea from your Techno blades a bit, how they could hack into anything, turning them good. Well, this is the same, but not a weapon. Not a visible weapon, but a weapon in its own way. Plug this into any bit of technology, be it computer, iPad, anything that is technology. Even robots. Then, once plugged in, the effect is slow but gradual. But, it has the opposite effect as your Techno blades. Instead of good, well..."_

We then tried to leave. It didn't go so well. We had to fight our way out. We then ran back to our little home we had found, and it proven useful once we cleaned it up. Once there, we figured out what he wanted to use that drive for.

Zane.

So, Jay suggested he try to infiltrate the building and get Virus Z from them, so they could destroy it. But that only led to a argument between Jay and Cole.

 _"You cant go in there alone! You need someone to go with you!"_

 _"No! I can do it myself!"_

 _"No you cant! They'll capture you!"_

 _"I don't need help! What, do you think I'm too weak?! I'll show you!"_

Jay stormed out, and that night we found a note in his bed, saying he was going there. But when he didn't return the next day, we got worried and Nya left to go on a rescue mission. She returned at sundown, supporting Jay. We had led him to the 'infirmary', and once we pulled off his shirt, we found they had drawn black markings all over him. Jay kept moaning, saying that they burned.

He was also deeply cut, the blood oozing from the wounds. I then got mad, and made Zane come with me on a 'walk' through the woods. We went deep in, and once I thought we were deep enough, I started yelling at him, saying it was his fault.

 _"Jay went in there because of you! He went in there to get the flash drive that they wanted to use on you! Look what happened!"_

 _"K-Kai-"_

 _"It's your fault he's hurt! Just-just leave! Maybe if you go, then no one else will get hurt!"_

But then, a net had been thrown over us, and I blacked out. Waking up here.

(End of flashback)

I hear footsteps, so I look up. Its Dice. Before, when we had been escaping, there had been two main people who seemed to be Virus's lieutenants. Dice, and Huren. Now, Dice was standing here.

He looked sort of like Zane, except dark. He had on a black ninja GI copying my elemental robes, but with color change. The blacks were red and the reds were black, basically color switch. He had shiny black metal skin, and his hair was exactly like Zane's but spiked, and black. The tips were red. His glowing blood red eyes looked at us.

"Well well well, look who we have here."


	2. Chapter 1: Fire, water, and cuts

(Kai's POV)

Dice slowly walked over to me, grinning. I glared at him. Dice took out a knife and ripped my top off. I flinched away from him. But he grinned and pulled out a dagger- no, a _stele,_ I recognized it. He moved behind me. Then, I felt a searing pain on my back and cried out. The pain continued.

Dice then moved in front of me and started tracing something onto my chest. I flinched away from him. He growled.

"Stay still, or else."

I froze. He smirked, then continued to trace. It felt like burning. I winced. He then finished, and traced symbols in a line on my right side. When he was finished, he started carving words into my flesh. I cried our in pain.

Few minutes later lol

Dice stood up, looking at me. He had carved the word WEAK into my left arm, COWARD into my right arm, and PATHETIC into my right leg. I gave him the best glare I could muster. He started to trace again, but I wouldn't let him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

I screamed, twisting away from his touch. He smirked, and suddenly, I was engulfed in black fire. Usually, I'm immune to fire, but this was dark fire. I screamed in pain. It felt like red hot metal was being pressed against my skin, and I twisted in agony. Dice laughed, and the fire was extinguished. I gave a sigh of relief.

Dice leaned in close.

"Too 'hot' for you? Then why don't you cool down?"

He undid the chains, and the floor opened underneath me. I fell into a pool of murky water. Darkness surrounded me. I tried to get to the top, but I only reached hard surface. Glass! I started to panic. No no no no...

(Zane's POV)

My eyes widen when Kai is dropped into the water. Immediately, glass seals the top. I can hear him pounding on the glass, and I struggle to get to him. The coldness starts to creep up my arms again, but I ignore it. I have to reach Kai. Dice just stands there, grinning. How long can Kai hold his breath? I don't know. Kai...

(Kai's POV)

I pound on the glass, my lungs burning. I need to get out! I pound harder, my head feeling light. My fingers and toes have gone numb. Now I cant feel my hands and feet.

There wasn't a white light, and there wasn't a tunnel. In fact, it was all purple. Purple, purple, purple…. dark and light shades of purple as if I was swimming in a sea of Kool-Aid. Chest ready to explode, I still couldn't breathe. My stomach rocked up and down, twisting and turning, like I was strapped into a roller coaster, and all I wanted to do was scream. I kept stretching my mouth wide open over and over again, but I couldn't make a noise. Everything was silent.

As his lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, he choked and gagged on nothing. His throat burned with trapped air and his ears were pounding. His heart was beating against his chest as fast as a mouse and all he heard was the rumble of the clear liquid that had surrounded him. He could take no more. As he opened his mouth to scream all that came out was a queue of bubbles and he realized he had little time left. He no longer knew which way to go, which way was death and which was survival. And suddenly he felt the cool rush of water flowing through the back of his throat and nose. He was relieved, but not for long. He could no longer hear, slowly his sight and consciousness started to slip away and he was enveloped by the darkness below.

(Zane's POV)

The glass opens, and Dice reaches in and pulls out a limp Kai. I struggle more, numb creeping slowly up my arms. Dice chained Kai back up.

"Now, let's give him a little shock to wake him up. Shall we?"

Kai suddenly shakes viscously, then stops. He coughs up blood, red splattering the floor. He looks at Dice with a look of pure hatred. Dice smiled, then Kai started to shake uncontrollably again, he was being electrocuted. I want to help him. But I cant.

He continued to shake violently, then stopped and hung limp. He was twitching slightly. Dice turned and grinned at me.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

He asked cheerfully. I glared at him.

"No. I don't like you hurting my brother."

I snapped at him. He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. How can he be your so called 'brother' when he's flesh and blood? Whereas, your metal. You don't have anything relatable."

I glare at him more, but he just grins.

"You'll soon see that."

Kai coughed up more blood, and I struggled to reach him, the coldness creeping up my arms becoming unbearable.

"Leave him alone Dice!"

Kai looked up at my shouts. Dice just smirked and stood next to Kai.

"Zane! Stay out of this!"

Kai yelled desperately to me. I ignored his pleads.

"No!"

"ZANE SHUT UP!"

(Kai's POV)

"ZANE SHUT UP!"

Immediately, Dice scowled and slashed my cheek. I twitched away from him. Dice leaned in.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up."

I glared at him.

"He's not your brother. He's mine."

Dice growled at my words, and pulled out some collars and cuffs with spikes on them. He attaches the cuffs to my ankles and wrists, then the collar to my neck. Looking closer, the spikes on the collar are pointing inwards, and the spikes themselves are no bigger than pushpin needles. Suddenly, the spikes push down, and into my flesh.

I scream. Pain, pain, pain. I cry out. The needles imbedded in my skin cause blood to leak out, and run down my flesh. I feel like crying. Even breathing hurts, the needles tear into my skin even deeper at the slightest movement.

"Yes, he is."

Dice whispers.

"Or soon will be."

I glare at him, despite the needles digging into my flesh. Dice smirks. I hate him so, so much.


	3. Authors note

**Dear viewer,**

 **I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. And due to the issues my PC has been having, I will not be able to make any more updates. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, my PC will be fixed, but until then, I'm sorry.**

 **Don't blame me, blame the PC. I really have been trying to update, I have, and I have typed up some great new chapters, but for some reason something on my PC won't let me update my stories. Bullshit.**

 **Again, I apologize.**

 **-RevlisCharm**


	4. The Final Chapter

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**

 **P.S. Check out LuanaJulian 's account. I told her she could have Enslaved and Drained, so go to her profile! (Not sure if she's started working on them yet, tho...)**


End file.
